Who we are
by El-Maybonics
Summary: Just a series of small unconnected Densi drabbles, based on prompts from Tumblr, to help me shake the funk I'm feeling on the latest chapter of Vanished. Not set in the Revenge-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- **Just a series of small unconnected drabbles, based on prompts from Tumblr, to help me shake the funk I'm feeling on the latest chapter of Vanished. Not set in the Revenge-verse.  
**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them. Nosirrie Bob!**  
Prompt:- **Kensi needs a date to a wedding

* * *

"So I'd essentially be your arm candy, huh?"

Deeks' delighted grin was wide, stretching the corners of his mouth. She resisted the urge to sigh, shake her head, and tell him it was all a joke.

"You'd be my plus one," she clarified. "I kinda RSVP'd that I'd be bringing someone with me, so if anything, you'd just be a seat filler."

"Just, uh, just outta curiosity," he said, leaning back against his desk chair. "When exactly did you reply to this invite?"

Kensi glanced around her, making sure the bullpen was still empty. She'd had a hard enough time working up the guts to ask, there was no way she'd have done it with an audience. Besides, Sam and Callen would just totally get the wrong idea. "About two months ago."

His crystal blue eyes twinkled. "You weren't dating anyone two months ago."

"Okay, first of all, what's that got to do with anything? And secondly, how do you know when I am and am not dating?"

"Kens, I'm your partner," he said, matter-of-factly. "I always know when you're dating, and how well the relationship is going. I've known you for four years; I can pretty much read when you like a guy."

Kensi closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "Deeks, you are completely clueless as to when I like a guy."

"Okay," he said, not sounding entirely convinced. "But since you weren't dating anyone two months ago, and despite what you say we both know that that's the case, why did you reply to say that you'd be bringing someone?"

"I don't know," she exclaimed. "I just did, okay? And I only kind of know the bride, and no one else at this stupid wedding, so now I need someone to keep me from getting so bored I want to cry."

"So you asked me?" That smug grin was back on his stubbled face.

"Only as a last resort, Deeks," she informed him.

"Oh, right. I bet you had this planned, didn't you?" Deeks chuckled. "You wanted to make all of the other women jealous, and let's face it some of the men too, so you planned ahead of time to parade me around in a snazzy tuxedo. That's why you replied with a plus one. Can't say I blame you though, I do look good in a suit."

Kensi laughed, her voice quivering just a little. "You couldn't be more wrong; I ticked the wrong box on my reply by accident."

"And the parading me around like a trophy part?"

"The only way anyone at this thing is going to be jealous of me is if they were trying to get a monkey into a tux too."

Deeks nodded. "Touché," he said. Kensi grinned back at him.

"So do you want to come or not?" she asked.

Deeks scratched his beard, as if deep in thought. "Free bar?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Deeks smiled at her, a rich smile, not a grin. His features were soft, his eyes inviting, and Kensi felt a flutter in the pit of her gut that she forced herself to stomp down. "Then it would be my honour to rescue you from boredom," he said.

"But you can't hit on any of the bridesmaids," she warned him, wafting a finger at him.

"What? It's a little too late to be adding provisos to the deal!"

"I mean it, Deeks."

"Kensi," he said, without a trace of seriousness in his voice, "you'll be the only girl there for me."

She rolled her eyes, turning away. "I wonder if it's too late to tell them I'm sick?" she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:- **Deeks picks Monty up from Kensi's after a week of Monty-sitting**.**

* * *

Kensi twitched the curtain back for what was probably the hundredth time at the sound of the engine, mismatched eyes peering out into the darkness of her street. But the headlights just kept on going, disappearing from view after only a few seconds. She kept her vigil a moment longer, idly stroking a finger across her neck. Then, convinced it wasn't him, she returned to her couch, collapsing down onto it.

Turning to her companion, she beamed brightly. "Don't you worry," she said, voice chipper. "Daddy'll be home any second now."

Monty had the good grace to look up from the dog-bed she had pushed into the far corner of her living room. He did not have the good grace to look like he cared. It was almost as if the shaggy haired mutt didn't care that his owner would finally be returning from a weeks-long LAPD undercover assignment to collect him. Or if he did, he didn't seem to care as much as Kensi did.

It wasn't that she didn't like the dog; she did. Monty was a lot like Deeks in a lot of aspects. His hair was a mess, trying to get him to do anything was a chore, and he was always distracted by a pretty face. Thankfully, neither of them ever tried to hump Kensi's leg, though with her partner she might…

She coughed, stopping that thought.

And Monty was brave, loyal, and fun to be around. Also like Deeks.

Maybe it was the dog's age that meant he hadn't missed Deeks as much? Yeah, surely that was the case. He was certainly old enough to be losing his memory, maybe he thought he'd always been Kensi's? A week was, what, like a few months in dog years?

But that just begged the question of why Monty didn't miss Deeks more. Months away from him, she expected the dog to be pining every night. Heck, she'd been without her partner and – she would never admit this to anyone – but Kensi missed him deeply. He was just such a part of her life, a comforting rock, something that could always be relied on. Hour after hour, day after day, week after week, there was Deeks. He brought her coffee every day, supplied her with secret stashes of sugar while publically chiding her for it, made her laugh and had her back while they were out in the field. He'd been her partner longer than anyone had before, and would not be going anywhere any time soon if Hetty had her way. And the Operations Manager would, these little side escapades notwithstanding.

So maybe the problem wasn't that Monty didn't seem to miss Deeks. Maybe the dog did miss Deeks terribly. Maybe the problem was just that Kensi missed him more. He was like… he was like an arm, that's how used to him she was. And it physically hurt her to be away from him. He might bug the heck out her only all the time, but he was funny, and nice, and she could rely on him, and he had a great smile and…

_Whoa girl_, she admonished herself. _They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but now you're just taking the mickey. _

Thankfully, at that moment came a knock at her door. In an instant, Monty was up, padding across the room, his tail wagging like it was going out of style, a faint whine uttering from his jaws. Kensi smiled; so the dog had missed Deeks, he just was saving all his excitement for when his owner returned. Not getting all excited like Kensi had.

_Yes, I said _excited_, get over it._

Not that she was going to rush. She waited for him to knock again, before rising and crossing to where Monty was sat on his haunches, eyes locked determinedly on the door handle. Kensi pulled her lips into her mouth briefly, feeling her heart thudding in her chest, before she schooled her face to calm. Then she opened the door.

It was a lot harder to maintain her dignity when she saw him, framed by the doorway, his golden hair seeming to glow, his blue eyes sparkling, his lopsided grin firmly in place. Monty, thankfully, had no need to show such restraint, and throw himself at his master, barking and yipping delightedly.

"Oh, hey buddy," cried Deeks, equally as pleased to see his furry companion, dropping down onto his heels to capture the mutt in an embrace. The dog continued to wag his tail, slobbering his wet tongue all over her partner's face, while Deeks made appreciative greeting noises. Finally, he looked up, catching sight of Kensi and his whole face seemed to light up like a pinball machine. "Hey to you, too," he said.

"I forgot you were back today," she told him.

He grinned, showing he didn't believe her for a second. He stood, letting his hand stroke against the top of Monty's head. "You know you missed me," he told her.

"Not really," she said, turning and heading back into the living room. Deeks followed her. "It doesn't feel like you've been gone five minutes, let alone a week."

"If you admit you missed me, I'll give you your present."

She paused in the middle of picking up Monty's dog-bed. "Present?" she said, not fully able to hide to interest in her voice.

"Knew that'd get your attention," he said, grinning. "But you know what you have to do."

"I missed you," she said, voice sounding like she was reciting something she was saying only under duress. "Now where's my present?"

He opened his arms wide. "It's me, I'm your present!"

She stared at him, face an emotionless mask. "Nice try, Deeks," she said after a moment. "Now give me my present before I throw you and your dog out of my apartment."

"Alright," he said, complying and pulling a small red box from his back pocket. She took it, peering at him with suspicion. "It's just… I saw it while I was under, and thought of you, so…" He shrugged.

Kensi opened the box. Her eyebrow arched as she saw the contents; it was a cheap and tacky badge, with 'Words Best Partner' written on it. Despite herself, she laughed. It may well have been both the worst, and the best, gift she'd ever received in her life. Deeks grinned back at her.

"Thank you, Deeks," she told him.

She held his eyes a moment longer, feeling sparks and charges flash through the air between them. After a moment, Deeks coughed, almost nervously.

"So, uh, you have, uhm… you have any trouble with Monty while I was away?"

She shook her head. "No, he was the perfect house guest. A hell of a lot better behaved than you ever are."

He looked affronted. "Oh you know what, you missed me really!"

"I did," she replied, before she could stop herself. She clamped her mouth shut anyway, despite it being too late.

Deeks smiled. "So, anyway, I need to get home, unpack, and all that." She nodded. "Thanks for looking after Monty," he said, scratching the back of his hair nervously.

"Hey, I'm not doing it again," she said. "So you had better make sure you don't get sent on any more LAPD assignments."

He smiled again. "Okay," he said.

She nodded, knowing that he understood her meaning. "Okay," she echoed.

"So I better be…"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, passing him Monty's bed. She walked the pair to the door. Deeks paused a moment on the threshold.

"See you tomorrow?" he said.

"Sure," she said, smiling. "Unless you wanna grab a beer once you're unpacked?"

Deeks grinned. "Oh my God," he said, wrinkling his nose up with delight. "You really did miss me!"

"Get out," she demanded, fighting the laugh from her voice. "Get out of my house right now before I shoot you!"

Deeks laughed too, scampering out of range before she could belt him on the shoulder. He and Monty made their way down the pathway. "Thanks partner," he cheerfully called to her. "See you in a couple of hours!"

Kensi closed the door, smiling to herself. Yeah. It was good to have him back. All was right with the world again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:-** Deeks and Kensi end up in the same place on dates.

* * *

Eyes pouring through the sea of heads around him, Deeks searched for his target. The music of the bar boomed loud in his ears, while the bodies around him writhed to its rhythm. Slowly, determinedly, he made his way through the mass of people, twisting and turning this way and that, his head swivelling as he sought her out.

Finally, he found what he was looking for, over by the bar, her long locks free and cascading down her shoulders. She wore a loose fit T-shirt, over tight black jeans, the material taut over the curve of her ass as she leant forward over the bar to be heard by the bartender. Deeks smiled to himself as he approached, placing his hand on the small of his back. She spun, face ready to admonish whoever it was touching her, but it brightened when she realised who it was.

"Hey," said Laurie, voice bright, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face. "You made it."

Deeks grinned back. "Yeah," he said, "sorry I'm late. Got caught up at work."

"That's okay," she replied, toying her fingers against the collar of his deep red shirt. "You're keeping the streets free of crime, what girl could be angry at that?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," said Deeks.

Laurie smiled back at him. "Then they're fools." Behind her, the barman placed her drink on the counter. "Buy you a drink, Marty?" she asked.

Deeks dug his hand into his pocket. "No, no, I got this."

"Not at all," she said, placing her hand on his wrist. Her palm was cool to the touch. "It's the very least I could after you saved Misty."

"It's what I do," said Deeks, without a hint of boasting in his voice. Well, not too much, anyway.

She ordered him a beer, and he took a swift swig when it arrived.

"I don't usually do this," she said, toying with her hair again. "Ask random guys out for drinks."

"You were surprisingly confident at it," he told her, a half smile on his lips as he remembered the day they'd met. Remembered surfing, remembered the dog – Misty – slipping free of her leash. Running out into the street, the oncoming truck. And then Deeks grabbing the Jack Russell by the waist and pulling it out of harm's way. The next thing he'd known, standing there with the dog in his hands, Laurie had asked him to join her for drinks as a way to say thank you. He'd tried to brush it off, saying no thanks were necessary, that he was a cop and it was his job, but she'd insisted.

"Well, maybe it's just you," she replied, taking a half step forward, head tilted back so their eyes were locked. She smiled at him. Deeks coughed, a little abashedly, before stepping back and scratching at the back of his shaggy locks.

"You, uh…" he stammered. "You never told me what it is you do."

For the next fifteen minutes, they chatted, each answering questions about jobs and family. It was the usual first date fair, through Deeks wasn't entirely sure he wanted there to be another. Despite everything Laurie said, there was an air to her, too much confidence. That wasn't to say that he thought her intentions were malicious, but if he were as paranoid as Callen, he might suspect she'd let Misty slip the leash on purpose.

"Do you know them?" Laurie asked suddenly, eyes dangerously locked at something over his shoulder.

"What now?" he said.

"That couple?"

"I don't…" he began, craning his neck.

Then he saw her, and his mouth went suddenly dry. Sat in a booth on the opposite side of the bar, Kensi's dark hair flowed in waves from her head. Even at this distance, he could see the different colours of her eyes as they bored into him. Even with the oddly dark twist to her face, she was still the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Uh, no, I uh…" he started. "I don't know them."

"Because the woman's been glaring at you for the last five minutes." Laurie's tone was accusing.

Deeks threw the blonde his most confident lopsided grin, having to force it onto his face. "Maybe she's just jealous of you?" he said. "And who can blame her, when you're here with me, and she's just with that pointless gomer next to her."

"You're a very confident man, Detective," Laurie said, her hand stroking gently against his bicep.

"I work with what I've got," he replied.

In spite of the loud music, Deeks heard Kensi suddenly start to laugh. He recognised it instantly as her fake laugh; she always did that amazingly cute snort when her laugh was genuine. Despite himself, Deeks glanced over his shoulder at them. Kensi was leaning forward intently, still laughing, while her date – some featureless goof who looked like he worked in an office somwhere – had a slightly befuddled look on his face. He laughed, slightly nervously, back at Kensi.

Without even realising he was doing it, or even why, Deeks let his hand rest on Laurie's hip, and he grinned at her again. She didn't pull away, just played with the material of his shirt some more as they continued to talk. It felt… weird. _There should be spark flying right now_, he thought to himself. Laurie was everything he used to look for in a woman, the hair, the attitude. And even though it was clear as day that she was into him… Deeks just wasn't feeling it. _So why are you acting like you are?_

They stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked together, and Deeks found himself wishing that Laurie's eyes didn't match, that her hair was darker, that the shape of her jaw was different. Then behind him he heard Kensi's fake laugh again, and twisted around to see that she had scooted her chair closer to her date, and had her hand rubbing up against the man's shoulder. The guy looked like all his Christmases had come at once, and Deeks felt a sudden flare of jealousy twisting in the pit of his stomach.

He turned back to Laurie, who was staring at him demurely, biting her bottom lip. Deeks had a sudden impulse, leaning forward and placing his mouth against hers. She pressed back, sinking into the kiss, letting a soft moan slip from her full lips. When he pulled back, Deeks was shocked to find that his heart wasn't hammering like it usually did, that his breath wasn't catching in his lungs. Laurie, on the other hand, still had her eyes closed, her mouth moving softly. When she opened them, she smiled at him.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked, all traced of coyness gone. Deeks glanced over his shoulder again; Kensi was practically lying on the guy's arm now, her head on his shoulder.

"Sure," he replied. "Let me just use the bathroom, and then we can go."

As he passed Kensi's table, he could feel his partner's eyes on him. When he returned, a moment later, he was surprised to see she was sitting alone, looking slightly glum. He paused, indecision racking his brain. Then he stepped up to her table. Kensi glanced up at him, smile weak.

"Hey, Princess," he said.

"Deeks," she replied. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"No, me neither," he replied. Awkwardness hung in the air between them. "Where's your date?" he asked, gesturing to the empty chair.

"Oh, he… he had work early tomorrow, so had to leave."

"Kens?" said Deeks. "It's Friday night."

"He…" she swallowed, before gabbling out her words. "He bailed, said I was coming on too strong. What does that even mean?"

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grinned, showing her teeth.

He paused a moment, admiring her slender neck. "Want some company?"

Kensi shook her head. "Aren't you on a date?"

Deeks glanced at the bar; Laurie wasn't paying attention, her back to them as she ordered another drink. "I'm not really feeling it," he admitted.

"Really?" Kensi asked, arching her eyebrow at him. "Cause you too looked really into each other from where I was sitting."

"Meh, you know me," Deeks replied, dismissively. "I like to work for a girl's attention."

Kensi laughed, and this time he heard the familiar snort. "You do not," she accused him. "You'll take anything in a short skirt or a tight top, and that you can con into thinking you're hot stuff."

Deeks grinned back at her, eyes steady, and she blushed slightly. "You sure you don't want me to hang around? It's, uh, it's what partners are for, after all."

She held his eyes a moment, and this time Deeks could feel the air dance with lightening. "Only if you want to," she replied finally.

Deeks nodded. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, before heading back to the bar. He didn't know what he was going to tell Laurie, but he knew it wasn't going to go over well.

And the funny thing was, he didn't care at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:-** Drunk Kensi and Deeks play Truth or Dare.

* * *

"It's a great idea!"

"I really…" began Deeks, before taking another swig of his beer, letting the cold liquid slide down his throat, before placing the bottle back down on Kensi's table. "I really don't think it's a good idea."

"You're the one who's always saying we should know more about each other," Kensi insisted.

It had started innocent enough; a few beers, some takeaway, and a DVD around his partner's apartment. What better way to spend a Sunday evening. But somewhere along the way, the few beers had become a few more, and then a few more on top of that. Suddenly the world had a fuzzy edge to it, and their voices were slurry and insistent. And then Kensi had, as if from nowhere, made a suggestion.

"I don't think playing Truth or, you know, Dare, is going to help us get to know each other," Deeks replied.

"It totally will," said Kensi, face shining brightly.

Deeks stared at her a moment, a dull grey blur echoing in his head, trying to tell him just exactly why this wasn't a good idea, but it kept slipping out of focus. "There are reasons why we shouldn't do this," he said.

"Like what?"

He shook his head, grinning, before he admitted, "I have no idea."

She smiled back. "Then let's do this!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "You first."

Deeks waited, eyes locked with his partner's. After a moment, she arched her eyebrow. "I'm waiting," she said.

"You said 'You first'," he told her.

"Yeah, you first to ask me," she said, leaning forward to slap her palm against his shoulder, little more than a light shove.

"Alright," he said. "So, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied instantly.

Deeks nodded, mind racing as he tried to think of a question to ask. It was typical really; he usually had so much he wanted to know about his amazing partner, but now he had the opportunity, he was drawing a blank. Then, it came it him.

"Have you ever dated anyone you work with," he asked.

She smiled back at him, holding his eyes a second longer. "No," she replied. "In the past, I've never dated anyone I worked with."

"Okay," he replied, confused by her response.

The corner of her lips twitched slightly. "Truth or dare?" she said.

Deeks shrugged. "Dare?"

Her lips broke into the biggest grin he'd ever seen on her face, her teeth showing. Then she licked her lips. "I dare you, Detective Marty Deeks – LAPD – to kiss me."

Deeks eyes went wide. "Truth," he stuttered in an instant.

"Nuh-uh," she replied, getting up from her chair and crossing over to him, before sitting herself down on his lap. "No take-backs," she said, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

Deeks placed his arms on her hips to keep her steady, licking his suddenly dry lips. He looked up at her, staring deep into her dark eyes, looking for some hint that this was a trick. In his chest, his heart raced, feeling like it might break through his ribs at any second. Then he leant forward slowly, inching towards her mouth, fully expecting her to pull back at the last second, hit him and call him an idiot. He paused, his lips only a fraction of an inch away from her. He could feel the warmth of her breath fanning his skin. His body hummed, fine hairs standing as Goosebumps littered his arms. The corner of Kensi's mouth tilted, and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

Then Deeks craned his neck forward, placing his mouth over hers. He could feel the moisture on her plump lips, feel the softness of the skin there. A second later, he pulled back, the beat of his heart throbbing in his ears. They stared at each other again, while sparks of energy danced and sang in the minimal space between them. And suddenly, as one, they darted forward again, lips together. Deeks' hand found Kensi's jaw, his fingers trailing up and down the flesh there, while her lips sought to cover every inch of his. She opened her mouth, letting out a faint moan, before pulling against the back of his head in an effort to press him closer to her.

After what seemed an eternity, they broke the kiss, both panting from the excursion. Deeks' heart was still hammering, and he licked his lips again, tasting his partner on them. Kensi pulled her lips briefly into her mouth, as if she could taste him too, before pushing herself upright and crossing back to her chair. She smiled smugly, looking completely pleased with herself, before taking another swig of her drink.

"Keep going, Deeks," she said, grinning at him.

Deeks mouth continued to move, while his brain tried valiantly to start working again. He'd never felt a kiss like that before, and some small part of him knew that it wasn't the alcohol that had made it sp breathtaking.

"Uh, uh…" he tried. "Uh… truth or…" He licked his lips again, and the faint aftertaste of Kensi sent memory flooding through him once more. He shivered.

"Truth," she said, still not taking her eyes off him.

"You, uh," he began. "You suggested this just so you could do that, didn't you?"

Kensi actually looked away, blushing slightly. "Yes," she murmured. "Truth or dare?" Deeks noted that she emphasised the last word.

"Dare," he said.

She grinned, standing up and starting to walk towards her bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I dare you to take my clothes off."

Deeks watched her disappear inside, before swallowing the rest of his beer. Then he stood and followed her in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:- **Deeks has recurring nightmares and goes to Kensi for comfort.

* * *

The incessant buzzing finally bore itself into Kensi's sleep, interrupting her dream. In it, she'd been a small girl again, camping with her father. Even as the buzzing drew her back to the waking world, she could still feel the comforting presence of Donald Blye. Still, her brain felt like it was made entirely of cotton candy, as the buzzer on her front door – she figured out what it was, at least – sounded again. In little more than a daze, she pulled herself from her bed, noting the time on the clock by the side of her bed; a little after 3AM. _Who could that be at this hour?_

Digging around under her pillow, she found her SIG, slipping the safety off. Then, barefoot, she padded into the living room. The lights from nearby streetlamps streamed through the windows, casting shadows that seemed to dance. It was only then that she recognised the familiar silhouette through the window of her front door. Sighing, she lowered her weapon, flicking the safety back on, and opened the door.

"Hey," said Deeks, and Kensi could tell instantly that something was wrong. It wasn't because here he was, at her door at three in the morning. Nor was it that he had beer, takeout and his dog in tow. No, it was his face that spelled it out for her; his trademark grin was nowhere to be seen.

"Deeks," she said, jaw cracking against the yawn that threatened to devour her. "Everything alright?"

"What!" he exclaimed. "I can't stop by my partners for some beer and a Top Model marathon?"

She cocked her eyebrow at him, before affixing him with a calm but expectant stare.

"I couldn't sleep, is all," he shrugged. Kensi could have heard the lie in his tone even if she weren't a trained investigator, even if she weren't hyper aware of his moods.

"Come on in," she said, opening the door wider and accepting the case of beer. Monty scampered ahead of Deeks, tail wagging as he snuffled around Kensi's feet. She leant down, scratching the mutt on the chin, before he dashed into her living room. She kept a bowl there now, so used to the dog being a part of her life. And his owner.

Deeks had already dropped himself down onto her couch, setting the cartons of Chinese on the table before him. Without a word, she joined him, the cushions dipping under their combined weights.

"So what's up?" she asked, opening a beer and passing him one. He took it, taking a swig, but didn't answer. She watched him a moment, noting the deep circles under his eyes, which seemed to be staring at nothing. It seemed like the life had gone out of her partner, and Kensi found that scared her more than anything she'd come across in her work. But he wasn't going to speak anytime soon, and she couldn't force him.

Instead, she flicked on the TV, shifting through her DVR for an episode of Top Model she knew they hadn't watched together, and turned the volume right down. She leant back against the couch, placing her feet on the table in front of her. Her stomach growled slightly at the smell of the Chinese, but she made no move towards it. Deeks leant forward, his head bowed, the cold glass of his beer pressed against his forehead.

"I was dreaming about my father," he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Me too," Kensi replied, smiling. Then it clicked into place. "Oh," she said.

"Yeah," Deeks breathed.

Silence hung in the air between them, thick and oppressive.

"Every night this week," he continued, finally. "Same thing every night."

"Was it…" she began, before her mouth went dry. She swallowed. "Was it the night you shot him?"

Deeks nodded.

"What happened?"

"I can't move," he said, voice cracking. "He's coming, he's so angry – I'd never seen him that drunk or that angry before, and I'd never been so scared before, for me or for my mom. And I can't move, even though I struggle, even though I fight. Even though I know the gun is there, even though I can see him beat her, see what he does to her and know that I'm next…" He trailed off. Kensi felt her gut twist, and a tidal wave of affection for her partner wash over her. Her father hadn't been perfect, but he'd done everything he could to make sure she had a childhood, and she missed him every day. Deeks' father though… Gordon John Brandel was a monster, and she was glad he was dead.

Slowly, tentatively, her hand crept out towards Deeks, resting against his shoulder. She could feel his body trembling. Then, he started to cry.

In an instant, she had moved closer, wrapping her arms fully around him, squeezing him tight as he sobbed. "Shhh, shhh," she whispered at him, voice thick with compassion. "It's alright, Deeks; it's okay." He clung to her, his body racking from his sobs. "It's okay," she breathed again. Then she scooted back across the couch, pulling Deeks' head down onto her lap. Gently, tenderly, she began to stroke his golden locks. "It's okay," she told him again. "Go to sleep. It's okay. I'm here."

She leant down, pressing her lips to his cheek, tasting the salt of his tears. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt:-** Kensi sees Deeks in his LAPD uniform

* * *

_Some days are so busy_, thought Kensi Blye, _you don't even get a chance to think_. Racing around Los Angeles, heart in your chest, adrenaline surging as you fought for the safety of thousands of faceless innocents.

And then there were days like this, when there were no fresh cases, and those they had outstanding had reached a dead end. It was the type of day where they'd spend much of their time in the gym, or the gun range, honing their skills. Or, if they were especially bored, clearing the mountain of paperwork that covered their desks.

Kensi leant back in her chair, eyes automatically drifting to the empty desk besides Sam before she even realised they were doing it. She sighed, glancing down at her watch. 11 AM. The seconds ticked on.

Footsteps on the staircase attracted the entire teams attention, and they glanced over, faces hopefully. But rather than Eric, come to whistle them to a new assignment, it was Nell who headed down, making her way towards Hetty's desk. Kensi watched a moment as the two women discussed something, before she turned back and let Sam and Callen's conversation wash over her.

"I'm just saying that George Lazenby is overlooked as Bond," said Callen.

"I can't listen to this," Sam said. "He was a model – A MODEL! – before he was given the role."

"You're a snob," Callen said. "Are you telling me that he didn't deserve his role just based solely on the last few minutes of _On Her Majesty's Secret Service_."

"Okay, maybe you got a point about that," Sam conceded. "It's just that – "

"Hey, where's Deeks?" came a voice from the side, and Nell stepped into the bullpen area. She was looking directly at Kensi, and the agent knew the question had been intended for her.

"He had a funeral to go to," she replied. "One of the guys he knew from LAPD died of cancer."

"Oh that's so sad," said Nell. "Where they close?"

Kensi shrugged. Deeks hadn't really mentioned how familiar he was with the cop.

"It doesn't matter, Nell," said Sam. "Anyone else in the same uniform as you is your brother. It's the same everywhere, cops, military. You may never have met the guy in your life, but you go to his funeral. It's a respect thing."

"Yeah," added Kensi. "When my dad was in the marines, we used to go to all the…" She trailed off, the words sticking in her throat, her eyes widening.

"All the what, Kens?" asked Callen, when it became clear no more was coming. She didn't respond, just continued to stare off towards the doors. Finally, they turned, to see what she saw; Deeks making his way into the Spanish mission. But not just normal Deeks. Gone was the grubby jeans, the T-Shirt, the messy hair. In its place, he wore his full dress uniform.

Kensi finally swallowed. He looked good. Like, real good. His shirt was a dark blue, cut to fit his wide shoulders. On his chest were a litter of medals that glistening in the bright sunlight that filtered in through the windows. He plucked his issue hat from his head, tossing it onto his desk, revealing blonde hair that had been pulled back tight into a small tail at the back of his skull, and he'd brought his stubble down to a tighter buzz. Yeah, he looked real good, and Kensi was surprised to find her heart throbbing in her chest just looking at him, and fantasies forming in her mind. But he wasn't _her_ Deeks. _Her_ Deeks wore hoodies or shirts or those glorious deep V Tees, wore those same God awful boots, and those jeans with the worn rips in them. _Her_ Deeks' hair was a mess of uncontrolled excitement, much like the man who sported it.

_Whoa, where did that possessive term come from?_

"Kens?" Deeks drawled, voice cutting into her thoughts. "You alright?"

"What?" she squeaked, blinking furiously. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine, is anyone else really hot?" She blew out a long breath, feeling her cheeks turning pink.

Deeks grinned at her, that stupid lopsided grin that in no way, shape, or form haunted her dreams. "You like what you see?" he asked, gesturing down at his clothes, and giving her a little twirl. She tried not to flick her eyes down at his ass in those tight pants, but was not fully successful.

"No," she snorted, voice quivering from the lie.

"Want me to put on a little show for you, strut my stuff, give you a little runway experience?"

"No, I'm – I'm just wondering if it has tearaway legs, like the sort of thing you wore in your stripper days."

"What's that now?" said Sam, head coming up and giving the junior agents' conversation his full attention.

"Nothing," rushed Deeks. "It's nothing, she's talking crazy again." He glared at Kensi, and she pulled her lips into her mouth, giving him an apologetic shrug.

"Yeah," she said, "it's just a… a private joke, you know?"

"Right, right," continued Deeks. "Just something we joked about once, and now we – "

He didn't finish, as Callen jumped to his feet, yelling "Eric" at the top of his lungs. With Sam in tow, he hightailed it from the bullpen, taking the stairs to Ops two at a time.

Kensi watched them go, before turning back to her partner, holding her hands open in a gesture of supplication. "Sorry," she said.

Deeks shook his head at her. "That was supposed to be in the vault, Kens."

"I said I'm sorry," she replied.

Her partner sighed, reaching up into his hair and pulling free the small tail. His golden strands cascaded down his head, and Kensi felt her heart skip a beat. She turned away, sucking her lips into her mouth to stop the gasp, trying to keep the flush from her cheeks.

"I don't know if I can trust you right now," he said.

"You don't trust me?" she exclaimed, turning back to him. "You're always saying stuff about me to people."

"Yeah, alright, but never stuff you've specifically told me not to," he countered. "And only ever stuff that I think people will find cute."

"Well, maybe I find it cute that you used to be a stripper!" she said, voice loud. Several nearby agents stopped walking passed, staring at the partners. Or, more specifically, at Deeks. He closed his eyes tight, sighing.

"That was just supposed to be between me and you," he said, eventually.

She took a step closer to him, resting her palm against his arm. She could feel the solid mass of his biceps through the fabric. "How can I make this up to you?" she asked, tone gentle.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"How about I tell you something no one else in the world knows?" Deeks shrugged. She took that as acceptance, before leaning forward, her mouth close to his ear. "I like a man in uniform," she whispered, before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then she continued, louder, "Go get changed, we've got to get upstairs before Sam and Callen find footage from your boyband days too."

She turned, heading towards the stairs to Ops, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Everyone knows that," she heard him call after her. "Kens, everyone knows that about you."

She didn't pause in her walk, just craned her neck over her shoulder. "I never said which man," she replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt:- Deeks gets another special Granger assignment, but this time he tells Kensi**

* * *

Idly, Kensi toyed with the phone in her hands, not really paying much attention to it. Or anything, actually. Not the blanked TV in front of her, not the rapidly cooling carton of Thai food on the table, not the chilled bottle of beer that was forming a condensation ring at its base.

She didn't need to look at the phone to know what it said. The last message was still on the screen, but the words were seared into her mind; We need to talk.

It was overdue. There were no two ways about it. Ever since the Sidirov case had been closed, they should have talked. They should have discussed… well, not the case, not his abduction and torture at the hands of the Russian. What had happened before though, that was a different story.

Afterwards, in a way that she had to admit was so very them, neither partner had broached the subject of the kiss. When, in the middle of an argument that Kensi hadn't – at the time – fully realised the source of, Deeks had kissed her. Not just a peck on the cheek, or a brushing of lips. A full on kiss on the lips, one that had carried with it every little thing she knew her partner had trouble putting into words.

And – this was the important part – she'd let him. She'd let it happen, enjoyed it. Even now, weeks later, she would get the taste of him on her lips at sudden moments, distracting her from whatever she was doing. Or she'd find herself staring at him mouth, her mind flashing to fantasies of more kisses, of longer kisses.

The first time she'd seen him after his rescue, her heart had been in overdrive. She'd been so anxious to get him back, so desperate to see him again, but also petrified too. What would he say? What would he do? And, perhaps more importantly, what would she do? But, for some reason, the subject just hadn't come up. Deeks had been too injured at the time, and afterwards… afterwards, he'd been distant. He'd been the same Deeks on the surface, laughing, joking, dedicated to his work. But someone who knew him better, someone like Kensi Blye, could see right through his disguise. She saw the moments where he was silent, when he thought no one was watching him. Saw the sadness behind his eyes, the way he sometimes forced his grin. She'd seen it before on him, usually when he was under cover, making himself react in a way his character would. She just never through she'd see it directed at his colleagues though.

Or her.

So they hadn't had the talk they should have. Kensi supposed she could have started a discussion on one of the many times they found each other spending the evenings watching TV together. But she'd been too afraid to; what if his feelings had changed? What if he no longer looked at her the way he had before his ordeal, the same way Jack had?

The fact that she'd used her task of shadowing Michelle as a convenient excuse to run away after the kiss probably didn't help matters either.

A knock at the door dragged Kensi from her thoughts. It was time. Without even noticing the space between, she found herself pulling the door open. Her partner grinned at her, and she was pleased to note it was genuine smile this time, albeit one tinged with a hint of nerves.

_You can do this Kensi_, she thought, her heart belting in her chest, almost threatening to erupt. She smiled back at him, showing her teeth, before pulling the door fully and gesturing him inside. As he always did, Deeks eyes rode across the living room, taking in every discarded magazine, every pile of rumpled clothing, every empty can and bottle.

"I gave you plenty of heads up," he drawled, making his way to the couch and placing his case of beer by her forgotten dinner. "You could have tidied up for company."

"Then you'd have nothing to complain about, Deeks," she said, crossing around the back of the couch, to her side. She looked up at him, meeting his clear blue eyes. Her chest contracted, catching the air in her lungs, and the static in the space between them made her skin sing.

"So you wanted to –" she began, just as he said, "I need to tell you –"

They laughed, a giggle really. Deeks grinned his lopsided grin, scratching at the messy blond locks just behind his ear. "Why don't you go first?" he said.

"No, no," she replied. "I insist."

Deeks nodded, and just for a second, he dropped his mask and she saw the sadness in his eyes again. Her hand twitched involuntarily, and it was only by sheer force of will that she stopped herself from reach out to him. Deeks sat, gesturing to the space besides him. She sat, turning her body to face him, resting her knees on the cushions between the two. Deeks mirrored her, but kept his feet firmly on the floor.

"So, look, I need to tell you something," he began, licking his lips. Kensi tried hard not to stare at them. "And I don't really know how you're going to take it."

_Wait. What?_ That wasn't… that wasn't what Kensi had imagined he'd say, what she hadn't dreamt and prayed he'd say. She felt like she was falling, as her heart sunk in her chest.

"See, the thing is," he continued, "I'm going away for a little while."

"Little while?" she echoed, the confusion clear on her face. "What do you mean, you're going away?"

"It's an… it's an assignment."

"LAPD are putting you under cover?"

Deeks paused, breaking eye contact, and she knew his next words before he even said them. "Not LAPD, no."

"Granger?" she pressed.

"Yeah," he replied, voice small.

"Let me guess, this is another one of his 'Let's make sure nothing makes NCIS look bad if it goes wrong' deals, like last time?"

"More or less, yeah." Deeks gave her a small smile, but Kensi's face remained neutral, despite the turmoil roiling through her.

"I don't know why you're telling me," she spat, her voice lined with venom. "You could just keep it a secret, like you did last time."

"Oh, see," he retorted, his own words heating. "This is why I'm telling you, because of how jealous you got."

Kensi snorted. "Please, if you wanna have secret assignments from your best buddy Granger, what do I have to be jealous of?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

Kensi was about to respond, about to verbally attack him again, but bit the words off; he was right, damn him. She'd been jealous as hell of his cover relationship with Monica, and she did know it. And, more to the point, so did Deeks. It had been one of the major instigators of the argument that lead to their kiss.

Her anger slipped from her, and she expelled a long sigh. Finally looking up again, she saw Deeks had cooled too. "How long?" she asked gently.

Deeks shrugged. "A week, hopefully. You know how these things go. I don't really want to be gone any longer; I feel weird not being able to watch your back."

Kensi smiled. "I managed just fine for years without you Deeks," she informed him. "Besides, what makes you think I'm thrilled at the fact that you're gonna be out there without _me_ to watch _your_ ass."

Deeks smiled again, a dazzling grin that let her know he'd got her deliberate choice of words. The silence extended for long moments as their gazes locked. Eventually, Deeks shifted, averting his gaze. And, unless Kensi missed her guess, blushing.

"So…" he said.

"So…" she repeated. "When do you go?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. That means I've got a few hours in the morning to convince Hetty that my partner really needs back-up on this case."

"Granger really wants NCIS away from this," Deeks reminder her.

"Don't care," she replied. And she really didn't; she'd made her mind up, and nothing – not even a direct order from the Assistant Director himself – would get her to change it. Deeks was her partner, her best friend and… well, that was just a huge big question mark, wasn't it? "The last time I let you out unsupervised didn't end all that well."

"I dunno," he said. "It all sounds a little cliché to me."

"Cliché?"

"You know; me getting sent undercover, you worming your way into it, hijinks ensuing."

"Deeks," she warned him.

He let out a small laugh. "Okay," he said.

Kensi nodded. "Okay."

"Well," said Deeks, rising. "I need to get some sleep. I'll see you later." He turned towards the door.

"Wait," she called. "Wasn't there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Deeks paused, before turning back to her. "It'll wait," he said. Then he headed for the door, and with a small farewell, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt:- Deeks comes over to Kensi's place and he accidentally comes across a missing excerpt from Kensi's journal, about him :)**

* * *

"Will you stop that?" Kensi demanded.

"Stop what?" Deeks replied innocently, as he plucked up another magazine from the rough pile she'd discarded them at whatever point in the distant past she'd been reading it.

She tugged the magazine from his grip. "Stop acting like you're in an episode of Storage Wars every time you come to my house."

"But I never know what sort of treasure I'll uncover."

"There will never be anything that will interest you here, Deeks," she told him, taking the half-forgotten bill from him. "And the more you do it, the more likely it is that I'll ban you for life."

"You wouldn't do that," crossing to the couch, his partner hot on his heels. "Who would you watch cheesy reality shows with then?"

"I'd find a way to muddle on," she snapped, ripping the bowl of cereal away from him. Milk sloshed over her wrist, and she muttered a curse. Still seething, she stalked her way to the kitchen, tossing the bowl in the sink, grabbing a few sheets of kitchen paper and drying her hand.

"What the what?" came the cry from the living room area. She made her way back, saw her partner still rooted to the same spot she'd left him. In his hand was a piece of lined paper, one of the edges torn, as if it had been ripped from a book. His mouth was moving as he read whatever was on the paper.

She began to storm towards him, when the facts clicked into place. Torn piece of paper? _No. No, I threw that out_, she told herself. It couldn't be.

But it was, and even launching herself at him and tearing the offending journal entry from his grasp wasn't going to help. That didn't mean she wasn't going to do it anyway. She crumpled the paper up into a ball, keeping it tightly clenched in her fist.

Deeks was still staring at his now empty fingers. Finally, he looked up, as if seeing her for the first time. Then, a wicked grin crossed his features. "You really think I have pretty eyes?"

"I wrote that before I knew what an idiot you are," she snapped back at him.

"That entry was from two days ago."

"And I'm discovering new levels each and every day."

He continued to grin at her. "I think we should discuss this more. Cause I don't recall you writing any stuff like that the last time I accidentally read your journal. What I just read was pretty wild, especially the mention of the dreams you've been having." He paused, eyes widening not even realising that Kensi's mortification was the only thing that kept her from thumping him as hard as she could. "Unless… you have two journals?"

"The other one was a memoir, you idiot," she said.

"So, all your sexy stuff is in the other journal?"

"Yes," she exclaimed. "I write all my sexy stuff in a different book to the one that I hope to one day have published!"

"And do you write about me often, and then rip out the pages because you're so embarrassed by them?"

Kensi scoffed. "No," she lied. "And you're invading my privacy again, Deeks."

"We're partners, Kens. My casa is your whatever."

"_Mi casa es su casa_," she corrected him, automatically.

"See, I knew we were on the same page. Uh, pun not intended." Then, he fluttered his eyes at her, quite deliberately.

They really were very pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt:- Deeks is at home sick, and decides to entertain himself by texting Kensi at work.**

* * *

**Beep Beep** DAYTIME TV SUCKS.

I'M BUSY, DEEKS. ABOUT TO GO UNDERCOVER

**Beep Beep** WHAT YOU DOIN?

**Beep Beep** MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHAT YOU WEARIN?

STOCKINGS AND SUSPENDERS

**Beep Beep** REALLY?

NO, NOT REALLY.

**Beep Beep** PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN

I JUST SAID NOT REALLY.

**Beep Beep** YOU SAFE?

YEAH.

**Beep Beep** I MISS YOU

**Beep Beep** I MEAN I WISH I HAD YOUR BACK. STUPID AUTO CORRECT

I WISH YOU HAD MY BACK TOO.

GET WELL SOON.

**Beep Beep** MONTY SENDS KISSES

**Beep Beep** KENS?

**Beep Beep** YOU THERE?

**Beep Beep** FERN?

GOD, WHAT A DAY. I NEED A BEER. YOU UP FOR COMPANY?

**Beep Beep** ALWAYS


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt:- Deeks asks Kensi to go with him to a friend's wedding.**

* * *

"Please?"

"No," Kensi replied, not even looking up from the paperwork before her.

"Pretty please."

"No."

There was a brief pause. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Kensi sighed, looking around the deserted bullpen, and most definitely not look at her partner. Just one look at those blue eyes, which were more than likely in a puppy-dog pout right now, and she'd cave. "No means no, Deeks."

Deeks scoffed."Fine. That's totally fair then."

Finally putting down the paper, Kensi glanced over at him. He seemed engrossed in his open laptop, but his jawline was set in annoyance. "What is?" she asked.

Deeks shook his head, pursing his lips in that insufferably way of his, when he clearly wanted to say something but was too much of a chicken to actually say it.

"Spit it out, Deeks," she demanded.

"Fine," he said, finally looking up at her. "You wanted a date for a friend's wedding, and I did that. For you. And you know why? Cause you're my partner. And my friend."

Kensi's eyes widened. _He is not going there, is he? _The nerve of the man! "Yeah, and that went swimmingly, didn't it?" she said, voice hot.

"I don't know what you're…" he began, but Kensi cut him off, her anger rising.

"You told everyone you were a male escort!"

"A high end male escort," he protested.

"You're unbelievable."

A small smile cracked the corners of Deeks mouth, and his eyes sparkled in that made his face shine. "Not as, uh, not as unbelievable as you still telling people you're an art curator. Besides, you know, the first time I said it, it was a joke; it's not my fault you started babbling whenever anyone asked you who I was."

"I was not babbling," she exclaimed, her voice rising.

His face finally split into a huge wolfen grin. "Come on, Kens, you're supposed to be, ya know, good at this lying stuff. Why didn't you tell people that I was a lawyer? Or a cop? Both of which are true."

Kensi snorted. "Really? Have you seen yourself in a mirror recently? You look exactly like none of those things."

"Please, you love the way I look."

Despite herself, Kensi found a grin forcing its way onto her face. "Shut up," she told him.

"Nice comeback," he replied. He locked his eyes on hers for a moment, and Kensi felt the air between them thicken with the charge of an electrical storm. Deeks licked his lips, and Kensi forced herself through sheer willpower not to stare at them. Then, he coughed, and the spell was broken. "Besides," he continued, "you totally owe me. I did that for you, and now I need a date for a wedding. You can't weasel you're way out of this."

"Fine," she cried, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Really?" he said, blinking in surprise.

"I said fine, didn't I? But I gotta say, I'm shocked you aren't going stag. I never thought you'd pass up an opportunity to hit on bridesmaids."

Deeks looked away, scratching the hair at the back of his head. If Kensi didn't know better, she'd swear he was blushing. "Well… I dunno. I guess I just enjoyed your company so much last time."

Kensi smiled. "It was kinda fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Plus, you looked smoking hot in that dress."

If he'd had leered when he said that, if there had been a trace of lechery in his voice, Kensi would have thrown her pen at him. As it was, she struggled instead to keep the flush from her own cheeks.

"What?" he said, clearly put off balance by her lack of reaction.

Kensi sucked her lips into mouth, looking up again and meeting his cool blue eyes. As if my magic, the charges slammed back into the spaces between them, the air hanging thick and heavy, and making her skin hum. "Well," she ventured, voice shaking a little. "I guess you clean up well too."

"Ahem," coughed Deeks, breaking the eye contact and blushing again. "So… well… uhm…"

"Yeah," she said, feeling her heart racing in her chest. Her limbs quivered as she pushed herself to her feet. "I have to… I need to… I need to go punch a bag for a few minutes."

"Okay."

They caught eyes again, and she smiled. "Okay," she said. "It's a date."

Then, she turned, and headed towards the gym before her legs gave way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt:- Deeks is injured, Kensi helps him dress/get ready **

* * *

A stab of lightening lanced into Deeks' shoulder, as the wrapping was stuck back down into place. "Owie," he said.

"What now?" demanded Kensi, from his side, kneeling with one knee on the bed.

"You could try being a bit gentler. Suited for the noble profession of nurse, you are not."

"Suck it up, Deeks," she said, almost distractedly. The bed beneath them depressed as she moved position, so that she was sat directly behind him now. With a great deal of care, she manoeuvred the open neck of the V-neck shirt she'd picked out over the top of his head. Deeks winched again, even though he hadn't even moved his arm.

"Hey," he protested. "I'll have you know, I got shot. Again."

"I know, I was there, remember?"

Deeks shook his head, ignoring the crash of pain in his arm. "A little sympathy wouldn't kill you."

"I really don't want to be the exception that proves the rule." The mattress shifted again as Kensi pushed herself up onto her feet, coming around to the face him. Deeks stood, as she took one of the sleeves of his shirt and began inserting his arm into it.

"Why is it always me that ends up getting hurt?" he said, gritting his teeth as Kensi started feeding his other, injured, arm into the material.

"I dunno," Kensi replied too sweetly for Deeks' liking. "Karma?"

Deeks glanced down, into Kensi's mismatched brown orbs. They sparkled with merriment. "Alright, I'll give you that one. Touché."

Deeks clutched his sore arm to his chest as Kensi began rolling the rest of the material down his torso. Her fingers, nails cut functionally short, scraped softly across the warm flesh down his side, making him shudder, making the muscles in his abdomen dance, and making a small snort slip through his lips.

"What now?" she sighed.

"Nothing, just…" He shrugged. "That tickled a little."

Kensi smiled, a small hint of a curve to her lips, and her head cocked to one side. Deeks knew that look; she was storing information for use at a later date. That always spelled trouble for him.

He swallowed. "Thanks for uh… thanks for helping me with this. You have no idea how difficult it is."

Kensi laughed softly. "Hey, I'm just thankful you can put your pants on unassisted."

"Well, if you wanted to help…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Deeks," she warned him. Deeks couldn't help the wide grin that split his face. Kensi scrunched her face up adorably, shaking her head, before returning the smile. After a moment, she broke eye contact, concentrating her attention on softly smoothing out the material of his shirt.

"Thank you for saving my ass out there," she murmured.

"That's what I'm here for, Fern," he told her. "The getting shot part was an unforeseen side effect. But good news; you didn't lose me."

"Yeah, I'm not that lucky."

"Oh please, you'd be inconsolable. Walking around in a funk, not sleeping, barely eating."

She shrugged. "I would agree because that means I'd need to break in a new partner, but I haven't exactly broken you in yet."

"Alright," he conceded.

Kensi leant to one side, scooping up the sling from the bed. In silence, she slipped it onto his hurt arm, taking a great deal of time and patience. Once she was sure it was in place, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, fumbling with the latch. Deeks' body trembled, the pain in his arm all but forgotten. His nose was full of the deep scent of Kensi's strawberry shampoo, and he breathed in deeply. He recognised the smell; it was the same product he'd got for her birthday a year or so ago. Given the fact that it seemed unlikely to be the same bottle, it stood to reason that his stunning partner enjoyed it so much she'd hunted down the store Deeks purchased it from, and was now a regular customer.

There was a final click, and the sling snapped into position. Finally, Kensi looked up, catching Deeks' eye, her face mere inches from his own, her arms still slung around him. He parted his lips, almost on the verve of saying something, but his brain froze before it could get any further. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, thought for sure Kensi must be able to feel it through the infinitesimal space that separated them.

Her breath fanned his lips, and he flicked his gaze down her mouth. Kensi tugged on her plump bottom lip with her teeth, before letting it slip from her grip. He held her gaze again, seeing her eyes quiver with… with what, exactly, he didn't know. Slowly, without even realising he was doing it, Deeks began to inch forward.

The movement broke the spell.

Kensi pulled back, not far, and averted her eyes to where her fingers remained wrapped around the strap of the sling. She stroked the material gently.

"There," she began. "I think… I think that should hold."

Deeks gave her a wan smile. "Yeah," he agreed. "I feel, ya know, I feel better already. A whole new man."

She returned the weak smile, before releasing her hands and stepping back.


End file.
